


Dream a little dream of me  梦我所梦

by Misslittle_ash



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misslittle_ash/pseuds/Misslittle_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen持续不断地梦到一个从未谋面的人，直到他来到梦里的城市，却发现他梦中这个人原来早已死去……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a little dream of me  梦我所梦

**Author's Note:**

> 气候、植物、梦境、心理学等细节请勿深究……CP是SD隐J2

虽然休息时经常一起出去喝一杯，进行点“男人们的”小娱乐，但是还从来没有来过这家伙上班的地方。

不知道平时总是穿着随意，发型乱糟糟，嘻嘻哈哈不正经，偶尔还爱开点无伤大雅又带颜色玩笑的人工作时是什么形象——对了，还是个推特狂——默默在心里再补充上一点，Jensen百无聊赖地从等候室宽大明亮的玻璃窗望出去。

 

正是春季将尽而夏季未至的时候，这座旧金山附近的城市受地中海气候的影响，沐浴着一年里最好的阳光，温暖柔和而不刺目，好像初恋少女的眼神，又像慈爱母亲的怀抱。

正好位于一片低缓谷地的中央，圣安娜病院白色为主体的建筑掩映在高大葱郁的栎树影里，从上空俯视下来就如同不慎坠落的明珠。修剪整齐的草坪和错落剔透的小型喷泉，让在院落里散步复健的人更像是享受假期闲适时光的游人而不是接受治疗的患者。

午后的阳光真好，Jensen懒洋洋地眯着眼心想，或者有点太好了，几乎让他快要昏睡过去——尤其是对于一个接近一星期都没有过正常睡眠的人来说。

 

“Mr. Ackles! ” 在Jensen迷迷糊糊即将坠入梦乡的时候，护士叫了他的名字，终于。

他站起来理理袖口，礼貌地对那个从他坐在等候室起就不断悄悄抬头打量他的护士笑了笑，婉拒了她提出带他去医生办公室的建议，年轻的护士小姐瞬间红了脸。

Jensen对她露出一个安抚性的微笑，说：“医生是我的朋友，我知道他的办公室在哪。不过无论如何，还是谢谢你的好意。”

结果却好像适得其反，护士的脸更红了，没有做出回答就慌慌张张低下头转身匆匆走向下一个等候者。Jensen挑了挑眉，笑着摇摇头，沿着医院宽敞明亮的走廊向前走去。

 

顺利的在8楼走廊尽头找到医生的办公室，看了下门上端正挂着的Doctor Misha Collins黑体印刷名牌，不知为何让Jensen觉得有些好笑。

清了下嗓子，Jensen抬手轻轻叩门，一个沉稳的男中音响起：“请进。”

Jensen推开门走进办公室，背对着巨大窗台的办公桌后坐着Dr. Collins，统一标配的白大褂里是一丝不苟的白衬衫黑西装和系得整整齐齐的领带，而此时医生鼻梁上架着副黑框平光眼镜，正低头看着桌上的文件。

大概静了半分钟左右，似乎疑惑于进来的病人为什么还不开口，Collins医生终于从厚厚的文件堆里抬起头来，却在看见来者的时候结结实实地愣住了。

Jensen忍俊不禁地露出笑容，“嗨，Misha。”

“Jensen？你来做什么？”之前刻意压低以示深沉的嗓音瞬间抬高半个八度，Misha摘下眼镜站起来，瞪大的蓝色双眼和张开的嘴巴让他的五官显得有些滑稽，立马颠覆了那个严肃专业的医生形象。

Jensen的笑容顿了下，耸耸肩，自觉地在办公桌前的扶手椅里坐下，“来找你帮忙”。

Misha刚刚抬高的眉毛挤到一起，露出困惑的表情，“帮什么忙？”不等Jensen回答，他满不在乎地摆了摆手，松了松领带，大咧咧地坐下来，“难不成是对上次酒吧里跟你搭讪的小妞感兴趣，放心吧，说起来我们也有半个月没一起喝过酒了，我还有2个小时就下班了，待会跟你一起，保证帮你搞定她。”说完还得意地冲Jensen眨眨眼。

Jensen哭笑不得，“你觉得我会为了这种事情专门在你工作的时间来打扰你么，”摇摇头，他接着说，“再说了，一向似乎都是我帮你搞定小妞，从来没有你帮我的时候吧。”

Misha决定回避这个话题，“那到底是什么事情？对了，你今天不是应该在上班么？”

Jensen苦笑了下，抬手揉揉额角，“请假了。”

Misha坐直身体没有再插话——能让那个工作狂的Jensen Ackles在宝贵的星期一下午请假来找他寻求帮助，看起来确实非同一般——挑挑眉示意Jensen接着说出来意。

Jensen踌躇了会，似乎不知道如何开口，然后他微微皱眉，“Er，是那个梦，我又梦到那所房子了。”

Misha的表情也严肃起来：“上次在酒吧里你提到的那个梦？”

“对。”Jensen深深吸了口气说，“这一周以来我几乎每天晚上都反复梦到它，而且更清晰了，门口的秋千，二楼房间蓝色的窗帘，甚至窗帘上的花纹都看得清清楚楚……”似乎是回忆着梦里的细节，Jensen停了下来。

Misha有些担忧地看着好友，这时候才留意到Jensen漂亮的绿眼睛里眼白部分由于浮现的血丝而有些浑浊，而且眼睛下方沉积着青灰色的阴影，下巴上还带着些没有刮干净的胡茬——明显因睡眠不足而显得憔悴。

 

Misha给了Jensen大约20分钟的时间去回忆他的梦并且反复确认这真的不是他无意间见过甚至是电视里看到过的房子，直到Jensen有些恼火起来，“Dude，好歹我也是个建筑设计师。虽然它从设计角度讲的确挺漂亮的”，他顿了下似乎意识到这么说有些可笑，然后接着说，“但是我还是能100%确定这并不是什么我在工作或者旅游的时候见过的给我留下深刻印象的建筑。”

“我想起来了，”Misha站起来，到咖啡机旁倒了杯咖啡递给Jensen，“上次我还开玩笑说只有姑娘才对自己的梦耿耿于怀。”Jensen对他怒目而视，他耸耸肩，“嘿，easy，我并不是要嘲笑你，但这也并不完全是玩笑。”

他坐回办公桌后，表情严肃起来：“Jensen，我承认，反复梦到同一个地方是很诡异，但是，看在上帝的份上，你不能一直纠结这件事情。”

Misha停顿了下，看着Jensen喝了一口咖啡，“瞧，我是个心理医生，我明白这种感觉。梦本来就是种很奇特的精神活动，我们无法得知你梦里的特定事物从何而来。但是你越是对它好奇，越是想要明白为什么，这样的梦只会越来越频繁，而你越来越无法摆脱它。现在它已经严重影响到你的休息了，而你始终无法对它释怀只能让事情变得更糟。相信我，你需要做的只是停止想这件事，放松，let it go，然后……” 他抬手看了下手表，那种大咧咧的表情又取代了严肃的医生脸，“我下班了，跟我去喝一杯怎么样？”

Misha站起来，一边脱下白大褂一边不怀好意地冲Jensen挤了挤眼，“伙计，我觉得你让自己绷得太紧了。或许来点酒精刺激，再跟两三个小妞来一场疯狂的sex，然后一觉睡到第二天天亮，就什么事情都没有了。” 他转身取下衣帽架上挂着的公文包，摆头示意Jensen跟他一起出去。“你刚才有提到旅游，这也是个不错的主意。白天紧张的工作导致大脑皮层过于活跃，睡眠时大脑抑制过程不彻底，也有可能让你做梦。”他撇撇嘴，看向Jensen，“做梦也梦到建筑，你可真是个工作狂。我记得你上次有说下个星期正好要到堪萨斯的劳伦斯考察？正好换个城市，顺便到处走走，也有利于放松心情，说不定就不会再做那个怪梦了。”

Jensen无奈地放下还剩大半杯的咖啡，其实关于那个反复出现的梦，他还有件事情没有告诉Misha。但是他并不想让他的朋友觉得，怎么说，他是个对自己的梦有着变态执着的怪胎。所以他站起来，跟着Misha走出门去，一边还想着那个普通又诡异的梦境——

 

真正吸引他的，并不是那所房子本身。每次在梦境的最后，他总是会按捺不住走进那所房子。穿过一楼的起居室是长长的盘旋楼梯，他知道楼上有人在等他，但不知道那是谁。而每当他即将转过楼梯的最后一个拐弯时，梦境就平滑而无声无息地断裂了。接下来的半个夜晚，他都无法再进入睡眠，更加无法继续这个梦境。这才是他不能好好休息的原因。

晃晃头，Jensen把自己从思绪中拉出来。平时的Misha穿着随意，发型乱糟糟，嘻嘻哈哈不正经，偶尔还爱开点无伤大雅又带颜色的玩笑——对了，还是个推特狂——但是他在自己的专业领域的确是个好医生，也许自己真的应该采纳他的建议，放弃对这个梦境的可笑执着，毕竟那只是个梦，不是吗？

 

走出圣安娜病院的大门，走进春末夏初的阳光中时，Jensen已经开始期待接下来的劳伦斯之旅了。他一边笑着听Misha乱七八糟的玩笑，一边想，上帝保佑，这段时间糟糕的生活一定会有所改变的。


End file.
